


Separated By The World

by Isilzha



Series: So Close & Unable To Touch [1]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon-Typical Violence, F/F, F/M, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-12
Updated: 2016-10-11
Packaged: 2018-08-22 00:05:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8265371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isilzha/pseuds/Isilzha
Summary: A multi-origin, OC-featuring, canon-following AU for my fantasy. Featuring an original character named Malica Tanin and 7, count 'em 7, new Wardens, this is the tale of a young woman separated from the sister she loves by the world.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on Google+ as Caitlin Murray (Babylon 5 logo is my profile pic).  
> Be sure to give kudos and comments if you like it! Comments are love!  
> <3

      _Ugh, was the bed always this uncomfortable? I don't remember my back hurting this much from sleeping before._

     "Please wake up, please wake up, please please please wake up..."

      _Someone better not be trying to wake me up... I've TOLD Aly not to wake me up early unless there was an emergency!_

     "Aly, I've told you!"

I mutter sleepily without opening my eyes.

     "Aly? I guess it works, but no one's ever called me Aly before."

     "What are you talking about? I've always called you..."  _Wait, no, wrong voice..._

Something in my head clicks, and I'm instantly awake. I jump to my feet.

     "Who are you and what have you done to my sister?! WHERE'S ALYNA?!?"

I grab an herb knife from the nightstand and point it at the young man who'd obviously done something to my sister.

     "Whoa, whoa, whoa! Slow down! I don't know Alyna, and I haven't done anything to her!

     ...

     "Do you not remember anything?"

      _Remember? Remember what?_

All I can think of is Alyna.

      _God, she's only 13; she needs me! I need to get back to her! I need to..._

_FOCUS MALICA! Figure out what's happened and then beat his brains out._

    "Rem- remember what?"

I say cautiously without lowering the knife.

     "Maker, you truly don't remember, do you?"

The young man seems kind and rather honest, surprisingly.

     "Nnnoooooo?"

_Okay, now I'm confused and scared._

    "You were found just outside the Korcari Wilds, alone and unconscious. There was a merchant caravan from Gwaren that was found nearby... with everyone dead. You've been unconscious for 2 days.

    "I prayed to the Maker you'd wake; and you did!"

     _Korcari...?  Gwaren...?!  MAKER...?! Oh no. Oh no, oh no, oh no..._

_I can't be here. I can't. It's impossible. It's ... real._

_I am, as impossible as it may be, **in Thedas.**_


End file.
